


It's All Water Under the Bridge When I'm With You

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mammon Needs a Hug, Men Crying, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Sorry this request took so long, I had a lot of personal stuff going on and wasn't able to work on it. When I was, it got a little too much for me and I feel like I projected a bit onto the work so I needed to take a step back.This work is a bit heavy on the angst and Mammon's self-deprecation so I hope you all don't mind.If depictions of panic attack-like events makes you uncomfortable, I suggest you skip this fic. I have another fic in the works that aligns more with some of the others I've written, so stay tuned if you're more interested in that from me.Don't be afraid to leave a comment and tell me what you think!Edit: I forgot to gift this, but this is for Michelle!
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	It's All Water Under the Bridge When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> If you, like myself, experience bouts of depression and hopelessness, I urge you find a way to work it out. This is a very personal topic to me and it's not something I like to put out there, but please get the help if you need it!

Mammon laid on Lucifer’s bed, boneless from the pleasure he’d just received from Satan and Lucifer, but it didn’t feel quite right to him. The pair were usually rough with him and often degraded him in a way, but this time felt more real. He didn’t know if was because Lucifer was particularly stressed from bending to Diavolo’s every will or if Satan let his darker side out more than normal, but Mammon heard their words echo in his mind. Staring at the ceiling, the Avatar of Greed replayed their words in his head.

_You’re worthless…_

_You’re nothing…_

_All you’re good for is a useless hole to fuck…_

_No one will ever love you…_

_You don’t deserve love…_

In the midst of it all, the words uttered in his ears by the pair only heightened his pleasure, but the aftereffects lingered. Mammon felt tears well up in his eyes as his mind twisted the words his brothers spoke to him. His mind raced with different voices only confirming how little he was worth and how things could be better if he weren’t around. He’d been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Lucifer call to him until Mammon felt the soft brush of the eldest’s fingertips against his arm. Mammon blinked the tears out his eyes and breathed in deeply as he sat up.

“Is everything okay brother? We didn’t hurt you too much did we?” Lucifer asked softly, ghosting his fingers over the raised whip marks on Mammon’s back. He’d felt Mammon flinch at the touch, but Lucifer figured the marks were still tender.

“Y-yeah…everything is just uhh…just peachy,” Mammon whispered out, giving Lucifer a sad smile as he stood up, stumbling slightly since his legs still felt like jelly. Satan eyed Mammon warily, the blond demon pulling on his sweater and smoothing his hair out to look somewhat presentable.

“Well…same time next week I suppose?” Satan asked, arching a blond brow to the two. Both responded with a nod, Mammon forcing himself to save face in an attempt to keep them from reading too deep into what was going through his mind.

Mammon got dressed as quick as he could, simply putting on his pants and nothing else before scooping up the rest of his close and darting from the room. He’d made the excuse that MC needed him to escort them somewhere in order to skirt away from his usual post coitus cuddle session with Lucifer. Practically running from the room to his own, Mammon shut and locked his bedroom door behind him, keeping all the lights off. He’d taken off his pants and dumped all his clothes into a pile on the ground before stumbling his way to his bathroom. Once inside, he flicked on the light only to be faced with the reflection of himself in the mirror of his medicine cabinet.

The Avatar of Greed frowned at his appearance. Bite, scratch, whip, and handprint marks littered his dark skin. Opening the right panel of the cabinet, Mammon took two of the demon equivalent of Advil, swallowing the pills dry. He moved to his shower, opening the frosted door in order to heat up the water. Silently, Mammon felt the water until it was the right temperature, not too hot and not too cold so that he could soothe his tired muscles while also keeping from angering the welts on his body any further. Mammon hung his head in the water, letting the water wash over his body as he let his mind wander once again.

_They feel nothing for you…_

_You’re just their toy…their plaything…_

_They’ll never care for you…_

_They won’t miss you when you’re gone…_

Mammon’s head slumped against the marbled tile wall of his shower, his white hair sticking to his face as the water flattened it down. He couldn’t help the tear that streamed down his face and all Mammon felt in that moment was misery. The demon stood there for a while before he turned the faucet to the shower off and exited, pulling a towel around his hips before leaving the bathroom. He’d barely toweled himself off before crawling under the top blanket on his bed, not bothering to crawl under the flat sheet. Mammon pulled himself into the fetal position, huddling his knees close to his chest as he tried to drift off to sleep. His mind had other plans for him.

Mammon’s thoughts kept racing, keeping him from his goal of falling asleep. He’d sat in his bed contemplating his brothers’ insults for hours. His mind had twisted their words so much that the voices that spoke in his head no longer spoke the words his brothers spoke to him. Tears streamed down the side of Mammon’s face and past his ears, landing on his pillows below him. Eventually, he’d cried himself to sleep. Mammon didn’t know how, but soon the night took him and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mammon woke up the next day for school as usual, but he’d gotten up just a little earlier than normal to be sure Satan and Lucifer’s marks had healed over night and if they hadn’t, then he’d have to cover them in some concealer. He’d looked in the mirror and given himself a once over. Mammon noticed his under eye bags, but he generally didn’t care if he looked like shit. In the words of his brothers, he didn’t matter anyway. Finding no marks in sight, Mammon let out a sight, giving himself one last look in his mirror. He really didn’t have the willpower to go to class, but Mammon knew Lucifer would be up his ass if he didn’t.

In an effort to keep those around him from thinking something was wrong, Mammon had kept up his usual boisterous self. He’d done his usual teasing of MC and Levi before taking his seat at the table at Lucifer’s side. His façade dropped for a moment when his eyes met Lucifer’s. Mammon couldn’t help but look away from his brother, his self-deprecation that his mind had taken to berating him with. He’d pushed his food around, pushing around his bat sausage and scrambled harpy eggs around his plate. Lucifer had placed his hand on Mammon’s upper thigh, his thigh running his thumb along the inner part of it. The feeling of Lucifer touching him so sweetly had caused Mammon to jump slightly, choking on the piece of toast he’d been chewing.

Everyone drew their attention to Mammon before figuring he was fine. The whole situation was abnormal for Lucifer. Not Mammon causing unnecessary attention, but the demon skirting away from his touches. It seemed every morning Lucifer would offer Mammon light touches and every morning Mammon would press deeper into them. The oldest looked to Satan, giving the blond a raise of his eyebrow in a silent question of if he might know what was wrong with Mammon. Satan could only shrug his shoulders at his older brother at Mammon’s actions. Not long after his interaction with Lucifer, Mammon took to carrying his dirty dishes to the kitchen, excusing himself from the table in order to get to class early for once.

* * *

Mammon had been avoiding Satan and Lucifer all week. Whenever one or both of them were in the room, Mammon would find some excuse to leave. Whether it was that he had a modeling gig coming up or if someone were calling him from the other room, he’d quickly make his exit. While Satan and Lucifer had thought it strange the first few times it occurred, the pair quickly concluded that Mammon was avoiding them. Lucifer maybe thought he had done something wrong and was avoiding some sort of punishment, but having Satan watch their brother for a while had found that to not be the case.

Satan had watched Mammon’s room after school one day and found that the Avatar of Greed had not left his room for the few hours Satan had watched it. Not very peculiar for anyone else, but Mammon was always up to no good or bothering MC. He’d reported the issue to Lucifer and the pair set out to find a way to get Mammon to spill what was going on. They’d come up with the idea that Mammon was needed to talk about his grades since they are usually always not the best. Yes…that would definitely work…

* * *

Mammon had tried as hard as he might to avoid Satan and Lucifer on the day the three would usually have their weekly romp. The demon had ultimately been successful until Satan cornered him while he had been doing the dishes. Satan had boxed his older brother in with his arms, startling the demon into dropping the plate he was holding.

“Lucifer wishes for you to come to his room once you’ve completed your dish duties,” Satan spoke lowly to his brother, smirking at him to make Mammon think that he’d yet to caught onto being avoided. A simple nod of Mammon’s head was enough of a response for Satan, the blond giving Mammon a reassuring smile before exiting the kitchen.

Mammon knew what Lucifer’s invitation was code for. It would mean another night of crying himself to sleep with fresh material for his brain to manipulate and further spiral him into depression. With a final sigh, the second eldest dried his hands and draped his jacket over his shoulder, checking his D.D.D. as he took his sweet time on his way to Lucifer’s room. When Mammon reached the door to his older brother’s room, he put his D.D.D. in his back pocket, cracking his neck to try and sike himself up before he even tried to reach for the door handle. Mammon hadn’t even grasped the nob before the door opened right before his eyes.

Lucifer and Satan waited on the other side, the latter stepping aside to allow Mammon into the room. The white-haired demon stepped inside, his lips upturning slightly and his head nodding in acknowledgement to Satan before Mammon stood in the middle of the room. He was sure Lucifer was going to have him on his knees soon enough so the demon could put a collar around his neck.

“You needn’t look so scared brother,” Lucifer spoke slowly to Mammon, approaching the demon as though he was a wild animal. “We just want to know why you’ve been avoiding us like the plague,” Lucifer spoke sweetly, walking his fingers up Mammon’s arm, eliciting goosebumps to cover Mammon’s tan skin.

“I haven’t been avoiding you…just busy…” Mammon spoke lowly, a soft blush slowly coming over his cheeks as he continued to talk. The tips of his ears turned a bright crimson at the sound of Satan’s boisterous laughter.

“Oh please, you haven’t left your room all week. You haven’t even bothered MC to rope them into one of your money-making schemes,” Satan offered, coming to Mammon’s side that wasn’t occupied by Lucifer. The blond perched his arm on Mammon’s shoulder, leaning on his brother lightly. “Tell us what’s wrong, yeah?”

“There’s nothing wro–”

“Don’t lie to us,” Lucifer spoke lowly, grabbing Mammon by his jaw and turning his brother’s head to ensure eye contact between the two.

The touch instantly awakened a flight response in Mammon. The demon instantly flinched away from Lucifer’s touch and slowly backed away from the pair before him. He’d put his hands up in front of him, walking until he felt the wall of Lucifer’s room hitting his back. Lucifer and Satan looked between one another before looking to Mammon. They watched him carefully and it wasn’t until Satan started to approach Mammon that his demon form came over his body. Mammon’s wings flared out and he barred his fangs and claws as Satan got closer and closer to him. In response, Satan put his hands up as a sign of a truce as he slowly approached his older brother.

“We don’t want to hurt you…we just want to make you feel better…” Satan spoke softly, giving Mammon a gentle smile.

The Avatar of Wrath put his hand out to Mammon, his face displaying nothing but calmness and understanding. Mammon looked from Satan’s hand to his face and back to his hand, the sight of it pulling a deep emotional response from the demon. As if a pot boiled over, Mammon broke down. Tears flooded from Mammon’s blue eyes, fat drops streaming down his face to drip from his chin and onto his chest. His demon form flickered over his normal form as he slumped down to the floor. Mammon’s hands came up to face, his palms wiping away the saltwater streaming from his eyes before his palms cover his eyes, his nails gripping at strands of his white hair.

At the sight before him, Satan dove in to wrap his arms around his brother in an attempt to console him. He’d never seen Mammon act this way, let alone bust out crying. Satan rubbed at Mammon’s shoulders, whispers sweet words into his ear. Lucifer could barely process the sight before him. The oldest stood there, trying to process what exactly might have triggered this reaction from Mammon and how he could fix what was going on. Before Lucifer could come up with a solution, Satan was moving Mammon to lay on the bed, the blond bringing Mammon’s head to his chest.

“You can tell us, we just want to help,” Satan spoke softly to Mammon, giving Lucifer a harsh look in the hopes that Lucifer would jump in to help calm Mammon down.

Taking the hint, Lucifer removed his gloves and overcoat to lay with his chest facing Mammon’s back. Mammon had flinched at the contact at first before he’d relaxed once he felt Lucifer’s bare fingertips smoothing over skin in an attempt to calm him down. Sobs wracked through Mammon’s body as his tears soaked through Satan’s sweater, the material quickly becoming waterlogged. The idea of his sweater getting ruined had angered Satan, but he knew he had to keep that anger locked away for Mammon’s sake.

“Wh-why are y- _hic_ -you being so…so ca- _hic_ -ring. I-I-I’m not worth your t-t-time,” Mammon stuttered out, his hands fisting into Satan’s sweater.

Lucifer placed sweet kisses against Mammon’s shoulder and towards his collar bones. The feeling was comforting for Mammon and he couldn’t help the little shivers that ran down his spine. Satan couldn’t help the deep sigh that came from deep within his chest, the context clues clicking for him. Mammon was avoiding them because of their demeaning comments from their last session of intercourse.

“You’re worth more than you know…” Satan breathed against Mammon’s hair, the fluffiness of it tickling at his nose. “Whatever we say in the midst of it all…we don’t mean it…” Satan’s voice was soft, his words laced with honey as he calmed his older brother down.

“D-do you mean th-that?” Mammon asked, his voice muffled against the wool of Satan’s sweater. He’d peaked up to look at Satan, his brother giving him a little nod in response to his question.

Mammon’s sobs had died down to sniffles and his tears had stopped. Between Satan’s soothing words and Lucifer’s sweet touches, Mammon felt his heart slowing to beat normally. As his breathing evened out, Mammon let go of Satan’s sweater, his mind starting to believe what his brother was telling him. Lucifer rubbed at Mammon’s shoulders, his palms offering a comforting pressure in an effort to draw out some of the stress Mammon was carrying.

_You have meaning…_

_They do care about you…_

_You would be missed…_

_You are loved…_

As quickly as he’d calmed down, Mammon felt his breath falling in line with his brothers’. The soothing aspect of it all had a wave of sleepiness washed over him. Letting out a shuddering breath, Mammon snuggled his cheek into Satan’s chest.

“Can we just stay like this?” Mammon asked his brothers, his voice just barely above a whisper. The demon felt a warm, fuzzy feeling come over him at the sound of Satan and Lucifer’s combined laughter.

“Of course we can…” Lucifer confirmed for Mammon, pecking the second oldest on the cheek. Mammon couldn’t help the blush that wound its way up his cheeks once more.

It wasn’t long before the three of them quickly fell into a deep slumber, Satan and Lucifer’s hands coming to rest on Mammon’s waist. Mammon was the first to fall asleep, that night being the soundest he’d slept all week. His thoughts were finally at peace and Mammon’s self-esteem was steadily rising.

_Your life is meaningful…_

_You can’t leave them…_

_They would be lost without you…_

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/gqCdJFB
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
